Recharging
by MusicalTB2
Summary: That episode never fails to give me inspiration. Whilst Gordon and Alan are gone, the two eldest have a heart to heart, Scott reveals all. If you haven't seen the episode Recharge where have you been? I do not own Thunderbirds, just the dreams I get from the show. TAG 2015-16 verse.


He had no idea what time it was when he woke himself up, but a weight across his legs told him Virgil hadn't moved and the two youngest Tracys weren't home, he looked to his side to where Virgil was lying sprawled against the sofa arm and smiled lovingly. Gently, he lifted his brother's feet off his legs and stood up before placing the booted feet back across the cushion, then he walked over to his father's desk, why had he acted so irrationally today? Yes Virgil had got an answer out of him in the tent and released the truth that he missed their father, but it still didn't answer for why he drove that pod so fast into the boulders and was happy to almost lose Max, that wasn't like him at all, it was almost like he didn't care what happened to the non-material things in life which he knew wasn't true. With a tiny sigh he stood behind the piano stool and traced his fingers across the keys without pressing down, Virgil was far too comfy to be woken up now and he needed the sleep, after what he had put his second eldest brother through he thoroughly deserved some quiet, yet that hadn't stopped him sharing a large hug with him in the hanger before they both returned to the lounge, Scott sighed again and sat down on the stool resting his foot against the soft pedal, he had to get stuff off his chest, with a look over at Virgil he depressed the pedal down with his foot and began to play whilst thinking about his dad, it was midway through the piece when he felt someone come and stand next to him, he opened his eyes and looked up into Virgil's.

"Sorry I woke you," Scott stopped playing.

"That's not what woke me, the sofa being empty is what woke me."

"I can't stop thinking about my actions today. I was reckless and I'm sorry, I put our lives at risk."

"Yes, but I asked you what was going on and you told me."

"I told you I missed Dad, that's a shit excuse for the way I behaved," Scott stood up and went to stand on the edge of the lounge.

Virgil sighed, "if it's remorse then it's very acceptable for the way you behaved."

Scott frowned slightly, "I don't know what you're trying to do Virgil, but I've had my breakdown already."

Virgil walked over and looked up at the moon, "I'm just saying. You're clearly worried about dad and after a week of rescues, today was too much for you."

Scott looked round at him, "Then why did you let me go with you if you think I needed a break?"

"It was the best state to find out what was wrong."

"An emotional experiment, that's lovely that is," Scott rolled his eyes.

"Yes and no, but the younger two were way too tired, I'm surprised they got home awake," Virgil looked back at the piano, "What were you playing?"

Scott shrugged, "Just some Grieg."

"Can I hear it?"

Scott nodded, "If you really want to hear me struggle."

Virgil laughed, "you're better than most I've heard."

Sat re-sat on the stool and smirked before replacing his fingers on the keys, "Are the youngest definitely gone?"

Virgil nodded, "Yep, they're on a mission."

Scott looked back at the piano and began to play, "A mission? How do you know?"

"John told me. You were in deep sleep brother, nothing could wake you."

"Oh," Scott sighed and looked down at his hands as he played, "Virgil, do you think I'm a good leader?"

"Of course I do, I've never doubted it. Why do you ask?"

Scott shrugged, "I just feel a little useless at the moment."

Virgil motioned for Scott to move up the stool so he could join him, "Useless? That hasn't rubbed off."

"On every mission we've been on recently, I don't think I've done anything to help, I've only caused dispute."

"You haven't caused any dispute, we've had our talks together but it hasn't made me think less of you."

The music paused and Scott rubbed his fingers together, "Max almost died more or less today, that could've been us, I even acted irresponsibly in the actual control station," he looked down with a shake of his head, "why did I think I could climb that tower?"

"But Max didn't die. He took the power for you and Brains rebuilt him. That's not irresponsible," Virgil rubbed Scott's shoulder gently.

"Yes it is, I was wrong from the word 'go'. I'm sorry Virgil."

"For what? I don't see why you're blaming yourself, over nothing."

Scott turned away from the piano keys and sniffed slightly, "Dad wouldn't be proud of me."

Virgil raised his eyebrows in surprise at his brother's remark, then at the sound of quiet sobbing he wrapped an arm gently around Scott's waist, "Yes he would, he would have every reason to be proud of you. Bro? Look at me."

Scott looked back at his younger brother tearfully, "What reasons?"

Virgil's heart broke slightly as he watched tears roll down his eldest brother's cheeks, "You've got us this far in the business, and you've kept us all safe," he reached out and stroked the tears drops away gently, "We're still all here."

Scott looked down with a smile, "Somehow."

"Because you're a good leader and we follow your instructions. There wouldn't be a full rescue team without you."

Scott wiped his eyes, "Really?"

Virgil nodded, "Would I lie to you?"

"Never have."

"Never will," Virgil smiled and Scott found himself in a comforting hug, hiding the tears in Virgil's red shirt.

"You can promise me that right?"

Virgil nodded, "Yes."

Scott pushed himself back slightly, "Then I guess I'm alright, thanks, Virgil."

Virgil hugged his eldest brother again, "Yeah, we're good."

Scott re-faced the piano, "Come on, you can help me with this Grieg."

"You've got it," Virgil swivelled round on the stool, "After you."


End file.
